Where Have You Gone?
by neko.with.a.chainsaw
Summary: He always noticed how the two swimmers interacted. Their budding romance was infuriating and the only way that he could think of getting Rin back was by taking Haruka away. HaruxRin and torture, you have been warned so if you don't like, then to bad.
1. Chapter 1

_Day 1_

Haru rolled over in bed and sighed. He couldn't sleep, tomorrow -or rather in a few hours- he would go to school and then have a joint swim meet with the Samezuka swim team.

Haruka stood up from his bed and padded over to the small dresser that sat next to his closet where he hung his swimsuits. He pulled out a hoodie and some sweats, then quickly changed. Haru was soon downstairs and pulling on his tennis shoes.

When he stepped outside Haruka shivered slightly and pulled up the zipper to his neck on the hoodie and went off to jog in the usual path he took by the ocean. Every once and a while Haru would get a shiver, the kind you got when someone was staring at you. A few times he even looked around to make sure that no one was there.

Once Haruka reached his two mile marker he stopped to catch his breath. A bench sat not to far away with a view of the ocean. He walked over and plopped down as he panted heavily. Haru's breathing slowly evened as the waves crashed down on the sand in a lazy rhythm.

He hadn't realized so much time had passed until the sun peeked out on the horizon, shining off of the water beautifully. Haru sighed as he took into account another sleepless night. The swimmer stood up to begin his run back when he heard someone clear his throat.

"Hey, Nanase," Haruka turned around right as a metal baseball bat connected with his temple.

* * *

Rin was in the middle of his stretches when he saw the Iwatobi swim team walk in. He smiled and raised his hand to wave when he noticed their down faces and a certain raven-haired swimmer missing. The red-head jogged up and asked the million-dollar question.

"Oi, where's Haru?" Makoto looked at him with worried green eyes.

"I'm not sure, Rin-chan. When I went to pick-up Haru-chan this morning I didn't find him in the bath or anywhere in the house. I thought 'Maybe he headed out without me?' and began my way to school. When I got there I couldn't find Haru-chan in the class either and nobody has seen him since yesterday." Rin felt worry for the free-style swimmer grip at his heart.

"I hope he is okay," Rin jumped slightly as Sosuke appeared behind him with a slightly worried face. Nagisa was the only one to notice that the worry didn't reach his eyes. The blond narrowed his eyes as Sosuke spoke again. "He is a good swimmer and it would be upsetting if I didn't have someone strong to compete against anymore," Rin, Rei, and Makoto nodded in understanding but Nagisa watched the other cautiously. Something was off.

"Haaaaa~! The triceps!" the boys were broken out of their silent staring contest as Gou stared at Mikoshiba. Rin rolled his eyes and they soon got to practice. What they were oblivious to was Haruka, knocked-out and tied to a chair in the basement of an old cabin in the woods. When they would find out whom had done it, Haruka would be dead.

* * *

**Okay I am leaving Seijuro Mikoshiba as the captain of the Samezuka swim team because I don't ike it that in Eternal Summer Rin is the captain because he doesn't get as much time then to spend with Haru-chan.**

**Please review and tell me how I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Day 2_

Haru awoke with a horrible headache and an ache in his back. A moan escaped his mouth as he opened his eyes and looked around. It was dark and smelt musty. Haruka's nose itched and when he reached up to itch it something restrained him. He looked down and saw that ropes were wrapped around him, keeping Haru restricted to minimal movement in an old wooden chair.

Panic peaked inside of Haruka when he heard a creek from upstairs. He remained motionless until there was another creek of the door and then silence.

Haru wriggled around and tried to slip his hands out to untie the knot. Surprisingly the rope fell willingly, freeing the swimmer. As Haru stood, a wave of dizziness plagued him and he reached his hand up to his face just to wince. Blood dripped down Haruka's hand and he began to scramble around for something to stop the bleeding. He found an old t-shirt lying on a table and ripped it into strips. Haru pulled it up and wrapped the temporary bandage around his head, wincing every once and a while when it pressed on the wound.

It took a moment to finish his wrap and when he did there was a bang from upstairs. Haru froze, but when he heard the door to the basement open and light shone in, he ran towards a bookshelf and hid in between it and the wall.

"Oi, Nanase you awake?" his kidnapper came into view and had the urge to sigh. It was obvious know that Haru thought about it _he _had always hated Haruka. When the kidnapper saw that the chair was empty, he swore and ran up the stairs, slamming the door behind him.

Haruka slipped out from behind the shelf just as he heard a car engine whirr and it drove off. He sighed in relief and slowly made his way up the stairs since he was still light-headed. Once at the top Haru went over to the phone and tried to dial Rin's number, it rang twice before he picked up.

"_What?" _

* * *

Rin was leaning against the fence in the park when his phone rang, when he looked at it an unfamiliar number showed up. He was going to ignore it but something in Rin made him answer it.

"What?"

"_Rin?" _Rin's eyes widened and he lurched forwards.

"Haru! What happened? Where are you?" Rin heard Haru's breath shake as he spoke again.

"_I don't know, but please Rin you have to know that my kidnapper is So-" _there was a slapping noise and Rin heard a thud.

"Haru? Haru, what happened? Are you okay?" breathing was heard from the other line and Rin was about to speak again when another replied.

"_Hello Rin, Haruka Nanase has been very naughty and didn't do as he was told so he had to be removed from that environment. I also have something to say to you, do not come near Haruka," _Rin growled and went to yell something at the other man on the phone but heard a slight scream that most likely came from Haru.

"_Aw, poor Haruka-chan has a boo-boo." _Rin clenched his fists. Whoever had kidnapped Haru was serious.

The line went dead but Rin still stood there in shock.

"Damnit."


	3. Chapter 3

_Day 4_

Rin had been losing sleep, the bags under his eyes were evidence enough of that. Nitori and Sosuke had been worrying about him, it was more obvious in the younger boy because of how much he adored Matsuoka-senpai.

He was currently sitting on one of the benches during practice, Rin still hadn't told the Iwatobi team that Haru had been kidnapped. A few times he had debated calling the police but the threats of killing Haruka plagued him day and night. When he would sleep, nightmares of losing the swimmer would haunt him. Last night was his worst nightmare yet.

_Rin looked around to find himself in a dark room, it reeked of blood and sweat._

"_Hello?" When he called out his voice echoed all around the room. Taking a step forward Rin heard a small reply._

"_Why didn't you try to save me," it sounded more like a statement and soon the room was lit-up to show Haruka standing a few feet away with his head down. He was wearing his track suit and no shoes. Joy filled Rin at seeing his missing friend._

"_Haru! I was so worried what…" he stopped when Haru lifted his face revealing angry, red welts and lacerations all over his face. His eyes looked angry and empty, making Rin shiver. "What happened?" Suddenly Haru was inches away from him yelling._

"_What happened! You left me! You could care less that I was taken, I mean look at yourself! Just sitting there as I get closer and closer to death! Rin, you are the worst person ever to have existed! I don't even see you worrying for me," his heart clenched and Rin could feel tears forming in his eyes._

"_Haru, please, its not like that-"_

"_Well then why did you let this happen!" Haru pulled his jacket off and Rin's heart dropped. His chest was bare and knives stuck out of it, blood gushed out easily. Rin looked up and saw Haru becoming paler and paler. "You did this to me Rin!"_

"_No, Haru I-"_

"_Shut up!" Haru pulled two of the knives out of his chest and started slashing at Rin. Rin backed up and felt the tears fall when Haru's blood mixed with his as he was cut multiple times._

"_Please Haru, I'm sorry, please," Haru continued yelling at him, slashing and screaming bloody murder. It was a wonder that he still stood. Soon the raven's movements became sluggish and Rin had the knives know as he towered over Haruka. Haru looked up at him with sad eyes as Rin raised the knives._

"_You killed me, Rin," the knives plunged down and pierced through Haruka's face._

By now the practice had ended and Rin had barely swam. When the dream had ended he was crying and guilt stung him relentlessly. As he was getting changed his phone buzzed and without looking at the caller ID he answered.

"What."

"_Rin-chan, please don't be mad but I reported Haru-chan's disappearance to the police," _once again Rin's heart stopped and he dropped the phone.

* * *

**THE NEXT PART MAY DAMAGE LITTLE CHILDREN'S BRAINS SO PLEASE SKIP IF YOU ARE NOT USED TO GAY RAPE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

Haruka tried to stay awake as his tormentor leisurely ran a knife up and down his body, leaving trails of blood.

"I bet you are still wondering why I took you Nanase, huh?" Haru resisted the urge to sigh. It was quite obvious. Apparently he didn't cover his annoyance enough because his tormentor growled and kicked his chair over. The man towered over him with a pissed look on his face, during the commotion he dropped the knife and was know gripping Haru's face with one hand while the other traveled up his thigh.

"I was thinking that this wouldn't be needed but you are really drying up my patience. Rin hasn't gotten any closer to me and I need you to break, because once Rin see's you his feelings will be gone. So what do you say Nanase? Want a little _fun_?" the man's smile turned sadistic as he pulled Haru's pants down.

Fear like no before gripped Haru's heart and he began to struggle, making little whimpering sounds because his voice gave out after hours of screaming the day before. He was untied and pushed to the ground, probably to make him easier to rape. Haruka tried to kick the man off but failed when his unclothed legs were pushed apart, he still had his underwear and shirt for now but the would soon be lost as well.

"Stop…" Haru's protest was barely heard by either of them and his tormentor chuckled and began to pull his shirt off.

"You know Nanase, I never understood before why Rin liked you, but," the man trailed his tongue up Haru's chest, making him shiver in disgust. "I understand now." Haru flailed about and made silent screams of protest as his underwear was slowly being pulled down. Tears fell down his cheeks as his thighs were caressed and pushed apart for the man to settle in between. Haru tried to push pim off with his hands but they were grabbed and soon tied in an uncomfortable position above his head and to a drain pipe that was splattered in his blood.

"You know its such a turn on when you struggled like this _Haruka_," his legs were spread even farther apart once his underwear was gone and Haru looked away in embarrassment. This isn't how he wanted his first to be, it was supposed to be loving and gentle. Haru cringed as he felt the man began to stroke him expertly. Soon his breath was coming out in pants and a blush covered his face and some of his exposed body.

"Do you like this my little dolphin?" Haru shivered as the man spoke again and he tried to wriggle away just to have the man squeeze his member tightly in one hand. His eyes widened and he let out a gurgling scream that made him cough blood up on the other. There was a growl from the other man and he pulled Haru's face to meet his.

"You know, I was going to be gentle but thats over _Haruka_," Haru watched with a frightened look as the man undid his belt and pulled his penis out. Haru shook his head and sobbed. _Stop._ He let out another gurgle and coughed up more blood as the man pushed himself inside of Haru hard. The pain lit-up and he began to thrash about, which only made the pain worse. He soon stopped thrashing as his body became heavy. His tormentor smiled and continued for almost an hour making bile rise up in Haru's throat multiple times. Haru kept it down though until the torture was over.

When he was left on the floor -now untied but still naked- he threw up until all he could do was dry heave and then pass out.

"Please," haruka began to lose consciousness as he let out his small plea, "help…"


End file.
